


What if...?

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, What if...? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt on tumblr:</p><p>I wonder how different Supernatural would be if John died on the ceiling instead of Mary.</p><p> </p><p>that actually sounds like a great au.</p><p> </p><p>I just thought of John in Mary’s nightgown</p><p> </p><p>there are two kinds of people</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

John had been sitting watching the game. Well, more like he fell asleep watching the game. Crap.

Rolling off the couch he trudged up the stairs. He knew Mary would be asleep so he peeked in Dean’s room. Everything was fine. His little man was fast asleep in his bed.

Next John moved to his baby boy’s room, his little Sammy. There had been a big scare when his little Sam had been born a month earlier than expected but now his little bundle of laughter would be turning six months old tomorrow.

John wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he opened the nursery room door. There was a man standing in the room.

There was a man standing over his baby boy’s crib.

"Hey! who do you think you are?! Get away from my son!!!" John shouted. The next thing he knew golden yellow eyes were locked onto his and he was slammed against the wall of the nursery.

The man hadn’t moved.

* * *

 

**-SPN-SPN-SPN-**

Mary woke up suddenly. Glancing around to find what had woken her she immediately knew. The house was filled with smoke.

Here eyes flew wide open and she flung off the covers. Where was John? Were her babies safe? Where was Dean? Where was Sam?

Choking on the smoke that filled her lungs, Mary flew out of the bedroom and into the Hall. There was Dean walking groggily out of his room.

"Mommy why is the house full of smoke?"

Ignoring her son’s words she scooped him up without pausing to stop and ran through the billowing smoke to her babies room. She would never forget what she saw when she opened the door.

John, her beloved John was on the ceiling. He was on fire. The nursery was on fire.

"JOHN!!!!" she shouted, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"DADDY!!!"

Oh God, Dean had seen. And then she heard the piercing wails. She had never been more relieved to hear her little Sam cry. Her baby was still alive.

With Dean still on her hip she flung herself across the room, dodging the fire that was now licking at the carpet. She reached her free arm into the crib and scooped out he baby.

She had to get her boys out now. She could come back for John once her babies were safe.

With one last glance at her beloved John who was _burning on the ceiling_ Mary sprinted down the stairs, through the living room and out the front door.

Once outside she looked up at the house. The entire nursery was consumed in flames. It was now moving to the rest of the house. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She had left hunting. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not to her family.

John was gone. There was no way he could still be alive. If she went back into the house she would only leave her babies as orphans. So with Dean on one hip with his small arms around her neck and sobbing into her shirt, and her little baby Sammy curled protectively in the crease of her other arm, Mary stood in shock as she watched her perfect supernatural-free life burn to the ground.

Her dad had always said that Once a Hunter, Always a Hunter. She had always wanted to believe that he had been wrong, that she could have a normal, white picket fence, apple pie life…

Obviously she had been wrong.


End file.
